Little Loki
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Loki is helping his friends fight Dr. Doom. But Dr. Doom's latest invention turns Loki into a baby! Now Thor must take care of his little brother. So how will the avengers react when Thor brings baby Loki in. Loki is suppose to start training with them for that week. What could happen? A side story to ultra spider-man.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Spiderman and the others were having some problems with Dr. Doom. "Good grief this guy is hard to beat." Spiderman said.

"I'll say less talking for fighting," Power man said.

"Power man head's up." White tiger said slashing a doom hound.

"Okay heroes get a taste of my new weapon!" Dr. Doom said.

Loki was caught off guard when the laser beam hit him. All he could do was gasp in shock. "LOKI!" Thor said. He threw his hammer at Dr. Doom who then created a smokescreen and escaped. Thor ran over to where Loki was and saw a pile of clothes in the pile of clothes was a sleeping baby.

"This is not good," Spiderman said.

"Oh boy, glad it wasn't me!" Nova said.

White tiger elbowed him. "Ow!" he said.

"Be nice," she said.

Thor carefully picked up Loki. He looked so innocent and so peaceful. "Hey guys look over here. Doom dropped something it's the weird gun he used on Loki. But I hate to say it's badly damaged." Animal heart said.

"We need to get this sorted out." Power man said.

Meanwhile Loki was sleeping soundly and then snuggled up closely to Thor.

They made it back to shield and told them what happened. "I have to head back to Avengers HQ Loki was supposed to come along to get some extra hero training in." Thor said.

"Well that is much different now." Nova said.

Thor headed for Avengers tower. He was very careful about it he didn't want to hurt Loki. Once there the other Avengers came up. "Hey Thor where's Loki I thought he was coming for a week a training?" Tony asked.

"Well long story," Thor said showing them baby Loki.

"Whoa what happened to him?" Hawkeye asked.

"This weird gun Dr. Doom created did this too him." Thor said.

"I see he must have figured out technology to DE-age someone." Tony said.

"He's cute," Hulk said.

"Yeah look at that little nose," Black widow said.

"Okay we better be quiet and how does he sleep through that?' Steve asked.

"I don't know he has been sleeping for sometime." Thor said.

"Jarvis run a scan on Loki." Tony said.

Jarvis scanned baby Loki. "Well why is he still sleeping?" Tony asked.

"The transformation exhausted him and he just fine he will wake up in little while. He is year old according to my scans and his thinking patterns are in normal range." Jarvis said.

"Good meanwhile make crib for Loki to sleep in." Tony said.

"Yes Mr. Stark." Jarvis said.

"Well now what are we going to do?' Falcon asked.

"I brought the gun that did this I figure you can help fix this problem sorry if it's in pieces." Thor said.

"It's all right we just have go with what we have." Tony said.

Loki yawned and curled up next to Thor. "Well he's seem pretty content with his brother." Black widow said.

Later Black widow went shopping and got the baby stuff they needed for Loki. She saw Jane was there. Jane was a close friend of Thor's she heard Loki was now fighting on the side of good and she wanted to see the new and improved Loki. Thor told her that Loki wanted to start over with her and be friends. She wanted to give him another chance even though he was a big pain.

"What is with all the baby stuff?" Jane asked.

"Long story." Black widow said and explained.

She was shocked and decided to come over. Thor saw Jane come in. "Jane it is good to see you," Thor said. Loki was still in his arms.

"So that's Loki, Black widow told me what happened. He is kind of cute," she said.

They helped set things up in Thor's room. Thor didn't want Loki to sleep by himself because he was just a baby now. Loki was now dress in a green onesie and had a diaper on.

Thor place Loki in the crib and made sure he was comfortable. He knew Loki was his responsibility. He's a baby how much trouble could he be?


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Loki was laying in the crib. While Thor was sleeping in his bed. _Where am I? Why is it so dark? I'm so warm and I'm hungry._ The need to open his eyes was strong. He remembered fighting Dr. Doom and then getting his with a beam. Then a large figure picking him up and holding him close. He open his bright green eyes and saw it was dark he heard snoring and he saw he was behind bars.

 _Oh no I'm a prisoner!_ Loki thought then started to fuss and panic. All the noise he was making woke whoever was snoring. The figure walked over and picked him up and put him up to a familiar shoulder and started to rub and pat his back. Loki finally began to settle down. Then he was cradled close to a familiar looking chest. "No need to be scared brother." a voice said.

Loki looked up and saw it was Thor. He wanted to ask if it was really him. But all that came out was a some cooing gurgles. Loki tried to talk again but got the same results. He started to kicked and wave his arms to show his frustration. "I know you might want to talk to me but you cannot." Thor said.

 _Why can't I?_ Loki wondered. He was also wondering why Thor was holding him like a parent would hold their own child. Sure it felt ridiculous but it also made him feel safe, warm and secure. _Wait a minute only baby feels this way when held if I am feeling like a little one would then that would mean!_ Loki looked into Thor's helmet hoping he would see his normal reflection but when he saw what he saw he screamed.

Thor nearly jumped. But he knew he couldn't not with Loki in his arms. Loki settled down after a couple of minutes. Thor looked at Loki and saw that his brother might start to cry. "Can you understand me Loki?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded and snuggled close to Thor wanting his brother to comfort him. Thor carried him out of the room into the kitchen. Jane had already gone over the basics of baby care with him. So he got out a bottle and made formula. "You think you can hold this?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded took the bottle and started to drink. He was doing a good job at holding the bottle. Thor then went into Tony's lab with Loki in his arms. "You got an early wake up call," Tony said.

"Yes I did I think everyone did," Thor said.

"Well he seems to be fine now," Tony said when he saw Loki sucking on the bottle.

Loki didn't pay any attention he was to busy drinking the formula. Then finished the bottle. Then he burped. "My that was unexpected." Thor said.

"Yes, babies burp when air gets in their stomach like adults do." Tony said.

"Jarvis was right Loki still thinks like he normally would knowing that helped me calm him down." Thor said. Then set Loki on the table. Loki was sitting on the table looking around.

"Yes I bet he's still a little bundle of tricks." Tony said.

"Yes, he probably is." Thor said laughing.

Loki became curious and grabbed a hold of Thor's chest armor and pulled himself up in a standing position. He kept his grip on Thor's armor to keep himself steady. _What are you up to little brother?_ Thor wondered. Loki began to touch the different places on his brother's armor. Feeling all the different textures on it. It was so precious Thor could see Loki was fascinated by his armor. Feeling the places where it met joints and places where damage had been repaired. Thor couldn't find the strength to stop Loki from exploring his armor. Tony was quiet as he watched. It was pretty adorable. But he didn't want to bother them. Last thing he needed was Thor getting ticked off.

"Isn't that cute." A voice said.

Thor and Tony saw Hawkeye standing at the door. Thor sighed he knew this moment was going to end anyway. Loki saw Hawkeye. He was big. _I wish I didn't get turned into a baby but it wouldn't of been good if any of us were._ Loki thought.

"Can I hold him?" Hawkeye asked.

Thor was unsure about it but said okay. He showed Hawkeye how to hold Loki without causing him harm. Hawkeye started to tickle Loki. Loki started to giggle. He even tried to grab Hawkeye's hand to make him stop. Hawkeye stopped when Loki started to reach for Thor. "Looks like he prefers you," he said handing him back to Thor.

Thor saw Loki had a wet diaper and Loki looked plenty embarrassed. "Don't worry brother you can't help it you are just a baby right now." Thor said. He then took Loki into his room and changed him.

Loki was now held in Thor's arms. Bilgy came up sniffed. Then licked Loki's hand. Loki giggled.

Thor smiled then petted his pet.

Things were going well so far.


End file.
